The invention relates to a method for authenticating a driver in a motor vehicle. Further the invention relates to a system, which is operatable with the previously mentioned method.
From the state-of-the-art it is known to improve protection mechanisms against car theft or develop devices, which only allow that the authorized person can drive the motor vehicle, particularly start the vehicle. Many versions of safety devices exist, which only allow the driver the ignition of the motor vehicle only after identification with biological information of the driver. The DE 60 2006 000 078 T2 uses biometric authentication, wherein the verification of the registered biometric data of the driver occurs via a motor vehicle steering mechanism. The main disadvantage of the state-of-the-art is that each motor vehicle has to be equipped with such a verification unit. Moreover, the risk occurs that during the verification of the biometrical data many manipulations can occur at the motor vehicle.
The objection of the present invention is to avoid the previously mentioned disadvantages particularly an efficient method for authentication of a driver in a motor vehicle wherein at the same time reliable operation mode is granted.